


to be pledged

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Pleasure Slaves and nobles oh my, Roy is awkward, that however is about average, wherein Jason is not your average pleasure slave and Dick is not your average master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick brought his pleasure slave along. </p><p>Not that Roy would judge the man, it was perfectly natural to have a pleasure slave at their age and status in society, but Roy hadn't exactly been expecting... Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be pledged

Well, Roy would reflect later, at least he’d had been right about the _beauty_ if not so much the _female_.

 

Jason was, and there was no other word for it, beautiful. He was muscled, not bulky, long strong muscles that warping when he moved. The shirtless ensemble with soft black pants only enhanced the fact. Sure, he was scarred, a few long twists that skirted from his back to his stomach, one almost invisible across his neck, but it only enhanced his appeal. Dick’s tastes in the man were obvious; he screamed grace and power slouched against Dick’s chair, eyes turned to the man unafraid.

 

And speaking of his eyes… Roy was entranced.

 

They were blue, a deeper greener-blue than Dick’s light eyes, and a perfect offset to his dark unruly hair and traced thick in kohl across the lids, it made them seem impossibly cat like.

 

He was beautiful, so _beautiful_ , Roy could barely move.

 

Jason tilted his head up, wide mouth slanted curiously competitive, and watched Dick with those cat-like eyes.

 

“…Cause you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Jason drawled to Dick, as disobedient a slave as Roy had ever heard.

 

Dick only smiled back; edges wicked as he traced a hand idly through Jason’s wild wavy locks.

 

“You would too.” Dick’s words like silk, “I’d make you love it.”

 

Jason’s mouth was luxurious; it looked well cared for, soft lips stretching tighter. Roy wondered suddenly if it Dick who cared for them, if it was Dick’s long elegant fingers that pressed softening lotion against that mouth every night.  

 

“You could try.” Jason shot back, voice still low, still husky.

 

There was such _rebellion_ in him. Such danger.

 

Dick’s hand tightened briefly, drawing Jason’s head back and exposing the golden column of his neck before Roy’s very eyes. Leaning forward like he too didn’t own a spine, all fluid grace, Dick pressed his lips to Jason’s temple, moving not unlike a kiss.

 

“Jay,” Dick’s voice was low, amused, heavy with power, “You would beg for me.”

 

Jason’s throat worked, shadows chasing down it.

 

“Care to prove it?” Jason’s voice was still calm, still in control and dripping with seduction.  

 

Dick’s mouth quirked.

 

“Now, now Jason. Patience.” He breathed against Jason’s temple, hand relaxing on his hair, eyes flicking up and… yeah Roy was so very sprung, “We have company.”

 

Just like his Master, Jason’s eyes flickered over to Roy, something too intense in them, offset with the wry curve of his mouth.

 

“He was enjoying it.” Jason commented smoothly, leaning back cockily against Dick’s chair, getting his hair toyed with for his efforts.

 

Dick’s smile only spread further, and yeah, Roy was pretty sure his mouth was still open. He snapped it shut instantly, nearly biting off the end of his tongue in the process, and tried to ignore the blush that was surely burning across his face.

 

“So.” Compared to Dick’s silky words, and Jason’s low rumble, Roy’s voice practically squeaked. He grimaced and cleared his throat, ignoring the twin amused looks as he walked into his own living room, feeling like an outsider, “this is your pleasure slave?”

 

Something funny happened across Jason’s face at the words, something hard, something disgusted but it was gone before Roy could get a better look, leaving nothing but the cockily amused expression behind. But now the expression was cooler, still playfully seductive as before but... but there was sort of set to his expression which caught Roy as forced. Like the act was a chore rather than Jason’s own idea.

 

“This is Jason.” Dick said smiling, a bit stiffly and not agreeing to the name, _interesting_ , “Jason say hello Roy.”

 

Jason’s head tilted down, looking through his eyelashes and looking positively dangerous.

 

“Hello Roy.” Jason parroted back, smirking.

 

“Er. Hi.” Roy added a bit stiffly.

 

Dick always did things differently. Slaves were never meant to address nobles, even on the command of another and never, ever, on a first name basis. Jason seemed to know this, know what Roy was thinking and his smirk grew wider.

 

“Um.” Roy snapped his eyes away, forced his focus back on Dick, “I came to invite you down to dinner.”

 

Dick smiled, as if honestly delighted, “Lovely. Shall we head down then?”

 

He stood, and Jason watched him rise, the slaves eyes absorbing his Master’s every motion and Dick moved notably slower, more like liquid, than he usually did. Putting on a show.

 

For a _slave_.

 

“Of course.” Roy cleared his throat again, damn this, “If you’d follow me.”

 

He lead the way out the door and Dick followed, halting only by the door, something darkly mischievous playing on his lips.

 

“And Jason, remember what we said about amusing yourself.” Dick said, voice low and playful.

 

“Oh. I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.” Jason’s voice was pure sin, dripping with innuendo, “Not since you promised _begging_.”

 

Dick smirked and shut the door, and Roy knew he was flushing to his roots now.

 

“Shall we?” Dick asked, even like that whole thing hadn’t happened.

 

“Yes.” Roy cleared his throat a little, feeling hot as hell under his shirt.

 

-

 

Dick’s fingers were light on the wine glass, skimming the rim with a softness that belayed the all too mischievous look in his eyes. A look Roy had grown all too accustomed to being linked to _trouble_.

 

“So what do you think?” Dick asked finally, the last vestiges of their previous dinner conversation having faded away.

 

Immediately Roy knew the precise meaning of the question, it was hard not to, with its very topic upstairs and … er… not amusing himself.

 

Roy still played dumb.

 

“What do I think of?” Roy delayed, and it was a vain, vain attempt.

 

Dick’s head tilted like he knew exactly what Roy was doing and Roy had forgotten how he could never get anything passed Dick. Never been able to all his life. Probably never would.

 

“Of Jason.” Dick prompted patiently, and smiled, “You like him don’t you?”

 

If there was book of the inappropriate things you shouldn’t say or do, Dick Grayson would have been the one to write it. And, knowing Dick, probably would have signed it with a flourish.

 

“You seem well suited.” Roy opted to answer instead, pouring himself another glass of wine, doing the same for Dick.

 

Dick’s smile reflected in the wine.

 

“Not my question.”

 

“And very not my place to answer.” Roy amended, with a raise of his glass.

 

Dick shrugged.

 

“Its no crime to find him attractive.” Dick took a sip of wine, licked his lips, “I do.”

 

Yeah. Roy had no doubt of that. He’d seen that earlier display. Too much of that earlier display. Even thinking about it began to turn his cheeks pink and Roy hurriedly took another sip of wine.

 

“You never told me Dick,” Roy said suddenly, because he needed a conversation change, didn’t care that his tactic was obvious, “How did you acquire him?”

 

It was funny how that one question had Dick’s hands stilling on his glass, had his expression locking down in a beat. Dick eyed him steadily, all trace of mirth gone from his expression.

 

It wasn’t a question Roy thought would illicit that expression. he’d thought it a light distraction, nothing more than a conversation change. But, now-

 

Roy suddenly recalled the look on Jason’s face when he called him a pleasure slave.

 

“If you don’t want to talk about it-“ Roy started.

 

“No.” Dick shook his head, cast his eyes down at the table, “It’s a normal enough question. My answer is just..”

 

Dick’s words trailed off, his eyes skimming back and forth across the table, his hands completely still.

 

Roy swallowed.

 

“I don’t need to know.” Roy waved his question off.

 

This visit was supposed to be light-hearted for both of them. An escape from their overbearing mentors. Roy did not want to bring Dick down, or press him into giving information he was unwilling too.

 

Dick glanced up.

 

“Look,” Roy glanced toward the clock, “Its late. So what say we call it a night, and I’ll see you in the morning. We could go out riding.”

 

The smile on Dick’s face was closer to relief.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dick agreed easily.

 

Roy smiled, Dick’s relief echoing heavily within him, making him almost giddy,  “And hey, bring Jason if you’d like.”

 

He regretted it the instant he said it. But it was too late, even by the way Dick’s smile broadened, Roy could tell Dick was going to take him up that.

 

“Will do.” Dick grinned, and the mischief was twinkling at the edges again, and crap, their previous conversation was totally not forgotten, “See you in the morning Roy.”

 

Roy barely knew how he kept his smile up.

 

-

 

Dick ran his fingers across Jason’s chest, feeling each breath, the steady thrum of each heartbeat. He pressed his hand down, trying get closer to that feeling, that feeling of life.

 

“He asked didn’t he.” Jason asked, point blank, eyes unreadable in the darkness.

 

“Yes.” Dick replied, whispered in the dark, and nestled closer to Jason, felt his heart beat from under his hand, “But I didn’t answer.”

 

Jason chuckled; sound catching in his chest like a sickness.

 

“You don’t need to protect my reputation Dick.” Jason told him dryly, “I’m a pleasure _slave_.”

 

Dick closed his eyes, pressed a firm kiss to Jason’s cheek.

 

“We play at Master and slave because we have to. But you are no slave Jason.” Dick promised.

 

“So that slave contract-“ Jason began, sharp.

 

“Words. Words that mean nothing.” Dick pressed, “Not here, not to me.”

 

Jason didn’t respond, but Dick picked up on the uptick of his heartbeat, the tiny thread of relief which urged his heartbeat on. Dick pressed closer to him, nose against Jason’s cheek and sighed.

 

It never should have been this way. 


End file.
